European Patent EP-A-3 192 discloses a clamp constituted by a band of metal wound on itself, of which the two ends are respectively provided with a radial fold, forming a bearing point for a tool, of the pliers type, to tighten the clamp.
The radial fold of one of the ends of the band, preferably of the outer end, is provided with a hook adapted to pass over the radial fold of the other end, when the clamp is being tightened, with a view to being fastened thereto and thus maintaining the clamp in its tightened position. On the other hand, the inner end of the band, of which the radial fold is preferably hookless, extends beyond said fold at least beyond the hook in the closed position of the clamp.
Such a clamp is widely used in industry, especially in automobile constructions, in particular for ensuring fixation of a flexible hose fitted on a rigid tube.
However, it has been observed that, in the case of small-diameter clamps, difficulties arise either at assembly or at dismantling of the clamp, due to the insufficient flexibility of the hook with which one of the radial folds, generally the one on the outer end of the band, is provided.
It is an object of the invention to improve the clamps of the type which has just been summarily recalled, and in particular to increase the flexibility of the hook in order to facilitate assembly and dismantling of the clamp.